


mellifluous

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shiptober 2020
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Newt sama sekali tidak memerhatikan daftar lagu dalam playlistnya ketika menyalakan stereo itu.[Shiptober 2020 day 8]
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: love song
> 
> Maze Runner trilogy milik James Dashner  
> More Than This milik One Direction

Newt menjatuhkan kantong plastik berisi bungkus camilan dan botol air mineral di atas dashbor. 

Tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Thomas di luar jendela ketika lelaki itu selesai menyerahkan lembaran uang tunai pada petugas pom bensin.

Newt menjulurkan tangan, menekan tombol radio tape. Mencari-cari cara untuk menyalakan benda itu dengan cara menyambungkannya dengan bluetooth dari ponselnya.

Intro lagu _More Than This_ segera mengalun. Newt menghembuskan napas perlahan. Dentingan lembut memenuhi pendengarannya ketika Thomas masuk dan mengisi kursi kemudi di sisi kanan.

Thomas memegang kemudi dan mobil mereka segera melaju keluar dari pom bensin. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari alunan musik itu (seperti yang diharapkan oleh Newt sebelumnya) hingga memasuki bagian _chorus._

Tiba-tiba Thomas menggumam lembut, mengikuti lirik.

“Ah, aku ingat itu,” Mata Thomas yang berkedip, meluncur ke bawah, berisyarat pada radio tape yang menyala. “ _One Direction._ Kau masih menyukainya ya?”

Tangan Newt berhenti menyobek bungkus _cheetos_ dan nyaris terdiam. Penguasaan diri. Ia lanjut membuka makanan ringan itu sebelum jari-jemarinya meluncur ke dalam dan mengambil dua batang chiki. Melemparkannya dalam mulutnya dengan kecepatan mengunyah yang nyaris dipertanyakan.

Newt mengangguk dalam gerakan samar yang nyaris tak terlihat. “Ya. Salah satu lagu terbaik mereka. Aku masih menyukainya.”

_Seperti halnya kamu di sini. Masih menyukaimu._

Ponselnya tergantung malas dalam saku kemeja. Newt sama sekali tidak memerhatikan daftar lagu dalam playlistnya ketika menyalakan stereo itu. Sama impulsifnya seperti dua jam sebelumnya ketika Thomas, tanpa petunjuk apapun mengirim teks singkat berisi ajakan berkendara. Menjelajahi kota, tanpa tujuan.

Mungkin, kebiasaan mereka sudah saling menular.

Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang. Berdua dalam mobil yang melaju di bawah sapuan cahaya oranye yang tersisa dari ekor matahari yang meninggalkan siang. Implikasi dari obrolan mereka sebelumnya. _Aku merindukan kita._ Dan, Mungkin Thomas sedang mencoba mencari ide baru demi penjelajahan mereka daripada sekedar kedai kopi ataupun restoran cepat saji.

“Memang, itu bagus.” Thomas berkomentar. Tidak tahu apakah _bagus_ yang dia katakan itu untuk lagu, atau musisi, atau perbuatan Newt sendiri (yang terjebak di masa lalu dan menolak melupakan mereka.)

“Aku akan terkejut bila kau menjawab yang sebaliknya.” Thomas mencoba bercanda.

Newt melipat bungkus _cheetos_ yang sudah berkurang itu dan meletakkannya berjejal dalam plastik kembali.

“Tentu,” kata Newt. “Sebab kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membawanya dalam mobilmu, bukan?”

Thomas menggumam dan terkekeh sebagai jawaban ringan.

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan lembut ketika satu-satunya suara di sekitar mereka adalah alunan musik, deruman mesin, dan bunyi gesekan ban ke aspal. Lagu itu mencapai _interlude_ kedua dan tahu-tahu memutar ulang kembali menuju intro pertama. Newt tidak buru-buru mengubah shuffle-nya.

Ada bagian dari lirik lagu itu yang membawa mereka pada nostalgia. Mengingatkan akan masa-masa kecil dan daun-daun hijau. Lorong sekolah yang berisik oleh decit ketukan sepatu. Lengkingan suara yang membumbung dari lapangan olahraga di bawah jendela kelas. Dengan segera newt mendapati dirinya kembali di kursi dengan Thomas di sisinya. Meja kayu dicat cokelat tua menengahi mereka saat kedua lengan mereka nyaris terhubung di atasnya. Pemutar _MP3_ menyala di tangannya. Thomas tersenyum lebar saat Newt menawarkan satu kepala earphone untuk dipasang di telinganya. Berbagi lagu _More Than This_ , dan mereka tenggelam dalam dunia kecil mereka yang masih begitu polos dan sederhana.

Newt tersadarkan dari masa lalu, melirik Thomas dari sudut mata. Bertanya-tanya apakah memori yang sama juga tengah berputar dalam benaknya.

“Jadi, kita akan ke mana, Tommy?”

 _Tommy._ Newt tidak tahu seberapa kuat efek panggilan itu pada pria yang duduk di sisinya. Mengembalikannya dari lamunan heningnya sendiri.

“Terserah kamu,” jawabnya. “Bawa aku tersesat sekarang.”

Langit sudah berwarna nila ungu sepenuhnya ketika mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

Newt merasa lepas mendengar kekeh tawanya sendiri. “Oke. Ayo kita mulai dari sini.”

**Author's Note:**

> mengambil sedikit inspirasi dari fanfik berjudul "all we do is drive." by newtedison: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692923


End file.
